


requies

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Comfort/Angst, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Safely hidden from any threats did not mean Reira would simply stay still.Thereluctant bedrestwon't help her wings heal any faster, so they both had to make sure she would stay in bed and heal properly.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Vincent
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	requies

**Author's Note:**

> continuation from yesterday's fic~  
> xoxo

These wings were her pride, her treasure, although now tainted black. Would she be able to fly again?

Reira’s arms clung tightly around Vincent’s neck while he flew through the spaces between and under the trees, having to fly lower once they caught the sight of some angels hovering around the clouds above. His wings not only protected himself, but also Reira and her broken wings. Vincent cleverly twisting and shifting his flying path tirelessly, avoiding the leaves and branches. 

The throbbing pain on her back made her let out distressed noises at the back of her throat. Theo still flew over the treetops, prepared to protect them if any of the angels noticed _her_ even though his wings weakened slightly after the impact of the fall as he saved Reira.

They landed on the ground, entering an empty cabin. Vincent carefully carried her through the door that Theo opened with his power — turning himself to the side on the narrow doorway so as to not make her injured wings come into an impact with anything.

“We can’t turn on the lights, better stay dark than attract their attention, they’re still up above us.” Theo said before he entered the bedroom to make sure it was safe, inclining his head towards Vincent who walked behind him.

“Dark is fine.” Reira muttered, displeasing.

Theo’s eyes were menacing in the darkness as he glanced over to her. “Put her down on her front.”

“You won’t heal as fast as it used to be, Reira, but the wings will be alright eventually.” Vincent put her on the bed, so very carefully as if he was handling a fragile glass, and Theo helped him to settle her comfortably there so the wings would be loosened up as they heal.

“Will I be able to fly again?”

“It might take a long time, but yes.” Theo’s burning eyes now were a gentler ember, a smirk tugged his mouth. Amused to see her fascination with flying still intact.

At least the reassuring answer relieved her enough, Reira slumped on the bed and swallowed the pained groans, planting her cheek against the soft pillow.

Vincent, however, smiled at Theo then to Reira. “Our power will speed up the healing, so it won’t take too long. If you allow us.”

Reira nodded, “I will take your offer, thank you.” Although she could refuse and not bother them any more than this, her will to fly again in the sky was not easily subdued. 

They both knew how much she loved to fly. Vincent and Theo sat on either side of the bed, palms hovering above the broken wings as they began to release their angelic power.

“Rest up and sleep. This might take a while.” Theo said.

“No, I want to stay awake.” _Must.. Stay.. Awake.._ But, their power felt warm and comforting against the lingering pain on her wings, her eyes felt heavier, heavier. The seconds ticked by. “Warm…” Reira mumbled and closed her eyes at last, feeling the softness of the pillow — it was nothing compared to wings, however.

Not long after, she was already asleep with black feathers scattered all around the bed. The room grew silent as Vincent and Theo exchanged a relieved smile in the darkness.

The faint dawn’s light roused her to open her eyes. Her wings were less painful now. Sore, but not as hurting as last night. What disappointed her was the lack of warmth that accompanied her slumber. They were nowhere to be found and she was left alone.

Disgruntled, she rose slightly, groaning as the soreness became a slight pain when she moved and stood up on her feet. Frustrated about her helplessness, the injury, being left out alone to remind her that she was no longer a part of the _three_ of them, Reira’s hands curled into angry fists. Before she realized, her feet brought her stomping outside the cabin. The angelic part that was left in her was itching to fly.

Standing tall in a clearing in front of the cabin, her gaze turned skyward. No angel in sight. “Must be safe enough now.” Dawn was approaching fast and the sky was lighter blue, all the angels must have returned to heaven to carry on their missions. Including Theo and Vincent.

Not her — not anymore.

Inhaling a deep, angry breath, she gathered her strength to move her wings. _Flap._ Her lips curved upward, it might be painful and sore but the wings were no longer broken. All thanks to their healing power, she thought while stubbornly flapping her wings again until her feet were no longer touching the ground. A bit of relief to fly again, really.

Before she ever reached the height of the treetops, her wings could no longer flap and suddenly trembled, the tremendous increase of pain on her wings was spreading through her entire being, no longer endurable. The black wings stopped flapping altogether, Reira suddenly felt herself falling down towards the ground. _No…!_

From the corner of her eyes, she saw _him_ , flying fast towards her — Theo swept her figure and landed on the ground safely on his feet. He put her down in a careful movement, but Theo grabbed her upper arm, accompanied with a harsh glare, “Whoever told you to try flying?! Your wings are not healed yet, they might be injured again now!”

Reira winced at his strong grip, fighting off his fury with her fierce stubbornness. “I only wanted to make sure I can still fly!”

Vincent saved the day, he flew down right beside them. “Don’t blame her, you know how she loved to fly, Theo.” With Vincent’s words, Theo released her abruptly, sending her balance off but Vincent was ready to catch her by her shoulders. He smiled reassuringly towards her, “The injury is too severe, we couldn’t heal them entirely. You should be in bedrest for now.”

“But— “ Though she didn’t have the chance to finish as she noticed Theo’s glare, harsher than ever.

“Come inside, your wings need some rest.” Vincent helped her to walk inside.

Reira’s wings slumped behind her, the end parts dragged along the ground as she reluctantly walked along with Vincent. 

Their reflections on a full-length mirror on the corner of the cabin’s bedroom made her halt and stared at the mirror’s surface. 

Her wings, limp and black.

Theirs — pure white, glorious.

A momentary silence settled in the air, not quite uncomfortable but the whirlwind of emotions within Reira made her tremble with frustration. The three of them stared at each other in the mirror; Vincent, apologetic, and Theo, with his silent rage. Then Reira, her expression blank and lips set in a thin line, but her eyes filled with too many emotions that angels shouldn’t have. Hate, rage, regret, guilt.

Vincent was the one who broke the silence, without truly understanding what she might be feeling. “They’re still beautiful, Reira. A change of color didn’t make your wings any less beautiful.”

“They’re _black_ , Vincent.” Reira’s voice was wavering, trembling as she stared at herself in the mirror. “I’m a fallen.”

Fortunately, Theo slid himself between her and the mirror, staring down at her. “What matters is that you can still fly.” He said matter-of-factly, then a pause as he forced himself to use a harsher tone, glaring in all his seriousness but there was softness underneath it all. “Now, back to bed before we make you. Let your wings heal.” Theo turned his gaze towards the bed, walking towards her.

“So you can fly again.” Vincent added, the usual kindness exuded from his voice and gaze.

Reira, however, remained standing still with her own selfish intent though she finally tore her gaze away from the mirror. A little mischief sparked from within her. But the good part was, her emotions felt lighter, all the troubles momentarily forgotten. _They were right, I can still fly at least._

True to his threat, both Theo and Vincent had to force Reira to return to bed, urging her to lay on the soft mattress without being aware that she could catch a glimpse of herself in the same mirror. Her eyes followed them everywhere they moved, memorizing their faces and every little gesture they made as they fussed over her.

The stubborn part of her was longing to allow herself to bask in their kindness because she might not see them again after she healed — perhaps, Reira missed them both, she suddenly wanted to be stubborn and be spoiled by them. 

To make them stay here a little longer. To make them tend to her black wings longer than they should be, so she could have them both for herself.

_Selfish, wasn’t it?_ No wonder she became _this_ ;

A fallen angel.


End file.
